WO 95/10420 describes a document of value in which, after production thereof, a through opening is punched which is then sealed off on one side with a cover foil protruding beyond the opening on all sides. The cover foil is transparent at least in a partial area so that if there is an attempt to copy the document of value the background shows through and is rendered accordingly by the copier. In addition, the cover foil can have a security feature, for example a hologram.